


New Year's Kiss

by HayakoHikari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again Harry was late for their meeting, and of a day to be late today was probably the worst ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote two years ago for a friend and finally come around to post it hope you guys like it.

Harry left the Gryffindor tower as fast as he could, he was so late. He had tried to leave sooner but because it was New Year’s Eve it seemed like every Gryffindor had something to say to him. He had someone waiting for him, someone that would probably be pissed by now.

He knew he was in trouble, of course he knew, he had promised to be there to kiss him at midnight and it was now half past midnight. He would probably be mad at Harry and with a reason. Harry ran to the Room of Requirement trying to not get caught by Snape or Filch.

In the meantime, in the Room of Requirement, a blond boy was waiting. He was fuming; once again Harry was late. Once again he had broken a promise because he couldn’t stand to tell his friends about the two of them.

The blond boy, Draco Malfoy, looked at his watch once again, it was almost half past midnight and Harry wasn’t there. Harry had chosen everyone else over him, again. He was so tired, this couldn’t continue. Harry had to decide, it was more than past the time for them to tell everyone.

Hell, his friends knew, Draco had told them when he and Harry started dating. But the dark haired boy had insisted on not telling anyone with the excuse of protecting them from Voldemort.

But now that the maniac wizard was dead it was safe for them to be together so why keep it hidden, why keep this a secret? Yes, it had been fun in the beginning, but now, now he just wanted to be with Harry.

Harry finally arrived at the Room of Requirement and opened the door. He saw Draco sitting on the couch, waiting.

“Draco?” Harry asked, walking up to Draco, who stood up. 

“Potter you’re late… again.” Harry looked at Draco and walked closer to him.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t able to leave faster there was a party in the Gryffindor…” 

“Damn it Potter, it’s always the same! Everything comes first, what about me? What about us? Is there even an “us” or am I only here to scratch an itch?!” Harry looked at Draco, surprised.

“I-I’m sorry Draco I didn’t mean to! I tried to come earlier but I couldn’t leave.” Draco looked at Harry sadly.

“I’m sorry Harry, but I’m tired of this. I can’t keep this up. I don’t understand why you don’t want to let people know that we’re together.” Draco let out a sigh “Hell, Pansy and Blaise have known since the beginning and nothing bad has happened.”

“Draco, please!” Draco looked at him.

“Please what? I’m tired Harry, tired of hiding, tired of broken promises... goodbye Harry.” 

Draco started to leave the Room of Requirement and Harry ran to stand between Draco and the door, stopping him from leaving. 

“Draco, please don’t leave me, I can’t be without you. Please!” The blond boy looked at Harry and sighed.

“Potter, it’s over, there’s nothing left to say.” Harry put his hand in his pocket and took out a little black velvet box.

“I wish I was here on time. I really wanted to kiss you at midnight, but that isn’t all I wanted to do…” Draco looked at Harry uncomprehendingly.

“What do you mean, Potter?” 

“I had planned to do this at midnight but once again I broke a promise. I’m sorry for always being late and I’m sorry for making you wait this long. But I’ve been thinking.” Draco looked at the dark haired boy.

“What are you trying to say, Potter?”

“I’ve been thinking Dragon, this is our last year here; graduation day is close, and I don’t want you to leave, I don’t want to have to say goodbye so I…” Harry kneeled down in front of the blond haired boy.

“You aren’t making any sense , get out of my way…” Harry opened the box showing the inside to the Malfoy boy, making him gasp.

“Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of bonding with me?” Draco looked at Harry, surprised, and smirked.

“That had better be gold Potter. Yes, Harry I would love to.” Harry chuckled when he heard the bit about gold and placed the gold and red ring on Draco‘s ring finger. Then Harry held him close and kissed him.

“I love you Draco, I’m sorry for making you wait, can you forgive me ” Draco smiled while looking at his ring.

“I don’t know Potter, do you think you deserve to be forgiven? After all, you did break your promise…” Draco smirked, looking at Harry. The dark haired boy swallowed at the smirk.

“B-but Draco, I thought you would forgive me. I’m sorry, please.” Draco’s smirk widened. 

“Now, now Potter, do you think that all that’s needed for me to forgive you is a ring and a bonding proposal? Oh no, that won’t do at all.” Harry looked at Draco, surprised.

“Dragon what are you saying?”

“You have to be punished, Potter. Yes, punished. Now I just have to decide what to do with you…” 

Draco pushed Harry in the direction of the fireplace, still smirking.

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes and blushed, not really knowing what to do.

“Draco, please…” The blond boy leaned closer and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Shhh love no talking now. You can’t talk while I’m punishing you. The only sounds I want to hear from your mouth are moans, groans and of course you begging me like you always do so prettily.” Harry blushed some more and hid his face in Draco’s neck.

Suddenly Harry felt Draco’s hand on his hair and felt Draco pulling his head back exposing his neck. Harry groaned softly, Draco bit his neck and smiled.

“Hmm, what to do? There’s so much I can do to punish you.” Harry groaned softly for the never leaving pressure on his scalp. “But first I want you naked and on your knees.”

Harry looked at Draco not really knowing what to do, hoping that the blond boy was kidding. Draco smirked, let go of Harry’s hair and held his chin, making Harry face him.

“What are you waiting for, strip!”

“D-Draco please…” Harry begged, feeling uncomfortable.

“I think I told you not to talk, love, you will do what I ask you to do, that’s your punishment. And you will do it quietly. Now strip before I have to do it myself.” Harry started to strip, showing of his Quidditch toned body. The Malfoy boy looked at Harry licking his lip.

“Tempting, love very, tempting. But you aren’t going to distract me from your punishment. Now get down on your knees!” said Draco with a smirk on his lips. 

Harry fell to his knees, trembling a , wanting to know what Draco had planned for him. Draco smiled a bit and took Harry glasses off, walking around him.

“Keep looking straight ahead. Don’t you dare move an inch.” Draco said smirking, making Harry tremble and bit his lip.

Draco looked around, waiting for the room to give him what he desired. Aa closet that mirrored his own appeared in front of him. He smirked, opening it and reaching for a silky green blindfold. Draco returned to Harry's side, letting his hand caress Harry’s exposed back, making Harry gasp and tremble. 

Harry was having a hard time trying not to look at what Draco was doing behind him. Being here naked, exposed to Draco’s beautiful eyes and not knowing what to expect was making him nervous. He bit his lip when he felt Draco’s hand on his skin, trying to keep himself from talking.

Suddenly he couldn't see anymore and he felt something silky on his face. He then realized that Draco had just blindfolded him. 

“D-Draco…” He whispered a bit frightened, not knowing what to expect. The blond boy smiled and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Shhh, I thought I told you to stay quiet, love. Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything you won't like.” Draco said, biting the dark haired boy's ear, making him moan a little.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. Harry always looked so beautiful, so seductive. Draco traced his fingers over Harry’s skin, caressing him softly, making him shiver.

“So beautiful, love, you are truly breathtaking.” Harry moaned a little and bit his lip. Draco whispered in his ear again.

“Ready to know what your punishment is, my love?” Harry nodded eagerly making Draco chuckle.

“I’m going to tease you until you beg me to stop, and you won’t be able to see or touch anything,” he whispered seductively.

Harry trembled a little, biting his lip; Draco knew how to torture him. He knew that Harry loved to watch Draco’s expression, and loved to be able to touch the blond boy's body. He wanted to complain but was afraid it would only make it worse. 

Draco smiled to himself; he knew how much Harry enjoyed when he acted dominant. He stood in front of Harry and grabbed the boy’s chin, making him face towards Draco and kissed him brutally, exploring Harry’s mouth with his tongue, making him moan in Draco's mouth. Draco bit the dark haired boy lip and whispered against his mouth.

“Do you know what I want, love?” he said caressing Harry's face softly with his thumb. “I want you to use your pretty mouth to please me…” Harry bit his lip, trying to avoid moaning out loud. “What do you think, Harry, will you do it for me?”

Harry nodded his head eagerly; he could already taste Draco in his mouth. Draco smiled sweetly to Harry and kissed him one last time.

“Now, love, time to put that pretty mouth to a good use,” he said guiding one of Harry’s hands to his pants. Harry swallowed and started to unzip Draco’s pants, trying to get him naked while not being able to see. 

Draco looked down at Harry and smiled a little. Harry looked so beautiful like that, exposed and raw with need. Draco could see just how much Harry wanted him, how much Harry needed him. It excited him to know that his partner liked him that much to the point of need.

Harry finally undid Draco’s pants, pulling them down and helping Draco step from them. He caressed the blond boy's erection over the fabric of his boxers, softly mouthing at it while teasing the skin closer to the elastic band of the boxers. He smiled to himself and grabbed the band of the boxers with his teeth, pulling it down slowly, seductively, making Draco moan at the view.

“Merlin, Harry, you don’t even know how good you look like that, do you? You are feeling slutty today, aren’t you love?” said the blond , pulling at Harry’s hair a little. Harry let out a small moan and finished stripping Draco.

He kissed Draco’s legs slowly, feeling the muscles tremble under his lips, smiled against the blond boy's skin and licked a path to said boy's erection. Draco gasped a little for air. Just the feel of Harry's lips on him was enough to make him excited and throbbing with need.

After some torturous minutes that felt like hours to Draco, Harry finally took Draco in his mouth, tracing the Malfoy boy's erection with his tongue, caressing and massaging. Draco bit his lip, moaning a little,

“Merlin you feel so good around my cock, Harry, so wet and hot.” Harry moaned a little at the back of his throat, enjoying the tremble that ran through Draco’s body at the sensation. He took a deep breath and deep throated Draco swallowing around the erection in his mouth, making little needy noises. Draco gasped and rolled his eyes back, trembling with need. If he kept things up he wouldn’t last much longer. Harry had the power to work him up to the point where he was nothing more than a bunddle of need and want.

When he felt he was about to cum he pulled his erection from Harry's mouth, making Harry whimper a little.

“Shhh, love, no need to whimper. I’ll take good care of you, I just don’t want to lose it too soon,” he whispered pulling Harry to his feet and kissing him passionately. He took Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the bed with a smile on his lips. 

“Come, beautiful, let me take good care of you,” he whispered seductively. Harry trembled and moaned a little, holding Draco’s hand tight. He felt Draco pushing him to the bed and let himself fall, lying on the bed exposed to Draco's eyes. Even if he couldn’t see, he could feel Draco’s eyes traveling across his body and blushed deeper. He felt his erection throbbing with need and moaned a little.

Draco smiled looking at the dark haired boy laying on the bed. He was for sure a beautiful person, his body was gorgeous and well toned from all the Quidditch and the work outside. Draco wanted nothing more then lick every inch of skin he could reach. He wanted to taste Harry so badly. The blond boy climbed to the bed and hovered on top of Harry, barely touching him, making said boy moan and arch in the bed looking for some source of contact. 

Draco smirked and placed his hand on Harry's chest, pushing him against the bed.

“Now, now, love don’t be greedy, I’ll take care of you in a moment. First I want to enjoy this beautiful view,” he said teasing. Harry trembled in the bed, making some needy noises, which made Draco kiss him passionately. The dark harried boy wanted nothing more than to scream in pleasure but he knew he couldn’t, he had to be quiet. Draco smiled when he saw Harry bite his lip he knew just how hard it was for Harry to keep quiet about his pleasure. 

“Tell me want you want, gorgeous… Tell me want you need…” he whispered seductively against Harry's lips. Harry licked Draco lips, moaning.

“Please, Draco, touch me…. Please, I need to feel you….” he said in an almost delirious way. Draco kissed Harry once more.

“Where do you want me to touch you, love, where do you need me?” Harry moaned louder and arched in the bed.

“E…. everywhere Draco please I just want to feel you… please…” Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s neck softly while his hands caressed Harry chest and belly gently.

“Here? Is this the place where you need my hands?” He asked, making Harry tremble with need.

“More… please I need more…. Please Draco…” Draco smiled and kissed Harry’s chest, playing with his tongue over Harry’s nipple, making said boy moan louder and arch in the bed. “Oh fuck… Draco….”

Draco smirked against Harry's skin and bit the boy's nipple hard. “You look so pretty like this love… All laid down for me to touch, to taste…” Draco said, kissing Harry other nipple softly. While his hands caressed Harry’s side softly, making him tremble slightly, his hands kept moving all over Harry’s skin, caressing his hips and legs but avoiding touching HArry'serection.

Draco started kissing down Harry’s body gently, enjoying the feeling of Harry’s skin against his lips. He kissed Harry belly button and smiled, seeing him arch in the bed looking for some kind of friction against his erection. Draco breath over it, making his breath feel like a gentle caress. Harry moaned louder. He was so close he felt like he would cum anytime now. The blond boy looked at him and chuckled a little.

“You look so needy like this, love. Do you know what I want? I want to taste you. I want to feel your beautiful cock deep inside my mouth, fucking my throat…. Do you want that, gorgeous?” Harry moaned louder, his cock throbbing with Draco words.

“Yes, please ,yes… Draco, please, I want that ,I want to feel your mouth on me ,please, love, please.” Draco smiled and finally took Harry’s erection deep in his mouth, sucking lightly making said boy arch his back. Draco placed his fingers around Harry's cock stopping him from coming.

“Not yet, love, I want to be able to enjoy it first….” Harry sobbed a little and thrashed on the bed moaning.

“Please, Draco ,I need to cum please…” the blond boy chuckled a little and licked the head of Harry’s erection.

“You will, gorgeous, you will, but not yet… first I want to taste you and enjoy this treat I have in front of me,” said Draco licking Harry’s cock from the base to the top ,making him tremble.

Draco took Harry’s erection in his mouth once more, sucking harder, playing with his tongue over it. He moaned around Harry’s cock, making him tremble and leak even more pre-cum.

“You taste so good, Harry… such a gorgeous boy you are…” Harry moaned and trembled. 

“Please… please Draco…. I need to cum please…” Draco smiled and took pity on the boy and kissed the head of his erection.

“I’ll let you cum, love but I want you to cum in my mouth can you do that?” he asked against Harry’s skin. The dark haired boy nodded desperately and thrashed in the bed. Draco took Harry in his mouth and took his hand from around Harry’s cock. Draco started sucking hard on Harry’s cock making him thrash and tremble.

“Oh… god… Draco… I’m… I’m… gonna cum…” was the only thing Harry could say before cumming deep inside Draco mouth, making him moan around his erection. Harry sobbed, a bit exhausted; the blond boy licked him clean ,making soft moans leave his lips. 

“You were great ,love… you taste so good… god you look gorgeous like that… I can’t wait to feel you deep inside me…” he said moaning against Harry skin. Harry moaned.

“Merlin… you’re going to kill me Draco…” he said, breathing hard, making Draco laugh a little.

Draco smiled and kissed him tenderly, enjoying the taste of Harry’s mouth.

“No, I’m not going to kill you. I’m just going to make you lose your mind,” he said laughing a little. Harry groaned ,smiling sweetly.

Draco kissed him passionately and caressed Harry's body softly.

“Do you know what I want now ,love?” asked the blond boy against Harry’s lips, while taking the blindfold off. Harry looked at him, licking Draco lips softly. 

“W-what do you want, Draco?” asked the dark haired boy looking in Draco’s hair. Draco smiled and kissed his lips.

“I want you to prepare me… I want your fingers inside me preparing me for your cock…” he said moaning a little. Harry looked at Draco and moaned, pulling him closer and kissed him.

“God… you’re going to kill me Draco, I want you so much,” said the dark haired boy. Draco smiled and kissed Harry passionately.

“You have me… I’m all yours love.” Harry smiled and rolled in the bed, making Draco lay down for him; Harry got himself in between the light haired boy's legs and kissed his neck, biting a little. Harry distracted him while he got the lube and put some in his hand, warming it up between his fingers.

Draco moaned when he felt Harry’s lips against his skin and pulled him closer. Harry started moving down Draco’s body kissing at the same time his lubed hand caressed Draco's entrance, making him tremble and arch a little.

“Please, Harry don’t tease, I need you, please…” Harry chuckled a little, caressing Draco’s entrance softly with his fingers without entering him.

“Patience, love, now it’s my turn to enjoy you…” whispered the dark haired , nibbling on Draco’s ear. Draco moaned louder and thrashed a bit on the bed, Harry smiled and he pressed his finger gently against the blond boy's entrance, entering him slowly. Draco bit his lip moaning.

“Harry… Please ,love… stop teasing… I need you…” Harry moaned a little. Draco looked so beautiful like that, he was so needy, his cock hard and red, ready to be taken. Harry smiled and licked Draco’s erection, making said boy arch in the bed and moan louder, at the same time he slid another finger inside him moving them around, slowly preparing him.

“You look gorgeous like this, Draco… begging me to take you… who is being punished now, love, you or me?” said Harry with a smug smile while his fingers moved inside Draco, making him moan louder. Draco bit his lip and pulled Harry’s head up to kiss him passionately ,holding him close to his body, his nails leaving red mark on the other boy’s back. 

“Harry, please… Stop teasing me, I need you please…” Harry smiled and entered Draco with one last finger, making sure that Draco was ready for him; he didn’t want to hurt his lover, he wanted Draco to only feel pleasure when he finally took him. Draco moaned in the bed, he was so close if Harry didn’t take him soon he would probably embarrass himself by cumming all over himself.

Harry kissed Draco passionately and took his finger from inside Draco, making him whimper a bit with the loss.

“Shhh love, I’m going to do what you want… I’m going to take you and make you mine over and over again… And I’m going to mark you from the inside, everyone will know you’re mine.” Draco moaned, looking at Harry, surprised with his words. Harry positioned himself against Draco, he looked him in the eyes and entered him slowly. Draco arched in the bed and moaned louder, almost screaming.

“Harry….” Draco moaned and pulled Harry close against his body, kissing him. Harry started moving slowly but deep inside Draco, moaning a little.

“Fuck Draco you feel so good, you are always so tight around me, so warm…” said the dark haired boy while moving inside Draco, who moaned louder and held Harry close to him. Harry moved deep inside Draco, making sure that he hit the blond's bunddle of nerves with each thrust. He wanted to make sure that Draco was in all the pleasure he could possibly give him.

“Harry…. Oh fuck please…” Draco moaned and moved his body in rhythm with Harry’s thrusts. Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s neck, moving a bit faster inside Draco. Draco arched his back and pulled Harry up for a kiss, his long white legs curling around the dark haired boy's waist, pulling him as close as he could be. Harry moaned in Draco’s mouth when he felt Draco pulling him all that closer.

“Merlin Draco… you are too perfect…” Harry moved faster and harder, making Draco moan louder and claw at his back in pleasure. One of his hands took Draco erection pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts. Draco moaned, incomprehensible phrases leaving his lips in his pleasure. He was so close. Harry felt so good inside him, he didn’t know how much more he could take. Draco trembled and bit Harry’s lip hard.

“Merlin, Harry I don’t know how much more I can take… I’m so close…” Harry moaned and moved his hand a bit faster while thrusting deep inside Draco. 

“Draco… fuck…” Harry felt his body tremble with pleasure. Hhe was so close but he wanted to feel Draco tighten around him first, he wanted to see Draco’s face while he was lost in pleasure. Draco moaned and kissed Harry. He was so close he could already feel the pressure of his orgasm.

“Will you come for me, Draco… I want to see you lost in pleasure,” whispered Harry in Draco’s ear. Draco moaned and tightned his legs around Harry.

“God… Harry… I... can’t..!” The blond boy gasped between moans, cumming all over his belly. Harry moaned louder, feeling Draco’s body tight around his cock, he thrusted a few more times and came deep inside Draco. Draco groaned when he felt Harry cumming inside him. He pulled Harry into a kiss, holding Harry close to his body. The dark haired boy smiled and kissed him passionately.

“So am I forgiven now?” asked Harry with a sweet smile. Draco laughed blushing a little.

“Are you really sure you want to marry me Harry?” The dark haired boy smiled and kissed him softly.

“Well if I can get this for the rest of my life ,yes I’m sure I want to marry you, Draco.” Draco blushed and kissed Harry. He smiled and looked at his ring. He really couldn’t believe how everything had ended up. Who had known that instead of breaking up, he would now be engaged.

 

 

 


End file.
